Despite Common Belief
by Dusk-Oxide
Summary: Some kids think they can just leave everything behind at age ten and start their "Wonderful Journey" That isn't the case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is essentially my first story. It'll be cheesy at first, but please bare with me!

* * *

><p>Some kids just assume when they turn ten they can leave school, their families, friends, and anything else that may have tied them to their home. That would be stupid. While you can get Pokemon at age ten, you still have to go to school. There are some changes, however. These changes are the classes that involve Pokemon. Not only can you train them to fight, but you learn more in-depth things about them. Sadly, the school doesn't give you any pokemon, and if your parents are anything like mine, you won't be able to catch any. Of course, I didn't know it yet, but that would change for me very quickly.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Alec! Alec, wake up already! You're wasting my time!" This is the first thing I heard in the morning. I'm such a lucky guy, huh? Who wouldn't want to be woken up every morning by their irritating younger brother? Not that it's important, but his name is Will. I prefer calling him Weasel. He's a short scrawny kid with matted brown hair and blue eyes that for some reason always look like they are about to well up with tears, but that's probably because he's a crybaby too.

"Alright, alright get out of my room and let me change!" I said angrily while making a shooing motion with my hands. After hastily putting on some jeans and a plain red shirt, I looked at the mirror. My short green hair (dyed, of course) somehow manages to be all over the place when I wake up. I grumbled impatiently and tamed it down a little with my comb. My eyes are a hazel color but they tend to reflect the color of my shirt. Nothing special, it happens to a lot of people.

I'm fifteen, in the eleventh grade, and I'm about 5'8''. I don't weigh much and I need to work out. As my hair was finally a little less messy, I put my comb down and grabbed my backpack just as I heard my mom shout to get down for the bus. I guess I'm skipping breakfast once again. I shoved Will out the door and rushed out after him before my mom could tell me to put a jacket on. Jackets are lame.

As soon as I entered the school my field of vision was full of a big hulking mass running right towards me. "Axel! Axel! You'll never believe it! Tricia asked me out!" Axel is what all my friends call me due to an incident I had a while back involving a car and a manectric. No need for details. "Thats great, Mick!" Mick is about the size of a semi (Make that 6'8'') all muscle, and all about sports. He has green eyes and shaven black hair. "When did this happen?" I asked casually, taking my pencil out of my pocket as I started getting the stuff out of my locker for first period.

"Well, I was getting some early exercise done with Graveller when she came in and asked. I could hardly believe it! At first I didn't know what to say, other then a very awkward sounding yes! After that, she kissed me on the cheek and walked away." After finally managing to find my binder for world history, I glanced up at him. "That's awesome dude! Good luck!" He grinned at me and said a brief thanks before running off to his first class, Pokemon training. He's so lucky! He got a geodude as soon as he turned ten, and I still don't have any Pokemon. I sighed on that thought and set out for World History.

Later that day at lunch as I mowed down on a spicy chicken sandwich as Mick went into greater detail about how Tricia asked him out. She was the ordinary preppy girl. Medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, and rather short. She walked in at that moment and sat next to him. It didn't take long for me to feel awkward and I came up with an excuse to leave. "Hey, I have to go study for Chemistry." I managed to mumble guietly before throwing away my trash and hurrying out of the cafeteria. I heard Mick say, rather loudly "But we don't even have a test!"

I fumbled around in my locker for a while, trying to look like I was doing something important when I heard something crash in a nearby classroom. After wondering whether or not i should go in I finally decided to investigate. I looked in the window to see someone holding someone else against the wall by the scruff of the shirt. He punched the other guy in the face and I knew I needed to intervene. Luck must have been on my side because the door wasn't locked. I ran in and threw the man off of the guy he had pinned against the wall. I easily recognized that this man was a rocket grunt due to his outfit. (And the big red R on his chest) Suddenly I felt like I was in a lot more danger than I originally presumed.

The Rocket Grunt searched his pocket for a second and pulled out a knife. "You shouldn't have come in here, I didn't want to kill anybody! You let that ugly kid get away with his Pokemon!" Three cheers for captain obvious. "Are you going to cut me with your little butter knife? You have no idea what I have." Of course I was bluffing, but I hoped he couldn't see through that. "I doubt you have anything, and if you did you couldn't even use it! I'll give you a fair chance and use my Pokemon!" He sent out a bitter looking numel and told it to use tackle. After glancing unsurely over at the grunt, the numel began to charge towards me.

I just barely got out of the way and it almost ran into the wall. The grunt snarled viciously and grabbed me. He held the knife up to me as I sturggled uselessly. "You messed with the wrong person, kid." He said angrily, spitting the words out. "And now you're going t-" He couldn't finish the sentence as a yellow-ish blur slammed into his side and he grunted in pain. He fell over and I grabbed the knife. This time it was me with the knife up to _his_ throat. At that exact moment, the principal burst in with two police officers. They ran over and took the grunt away.

Twenty minutes and much explaining later, I was allowed to go home early. After packing up my bag and exiting the school, I felt something nudge against me. I looked down and saw that same numel that saved me. It nudged me again and I saw a pokeball in its mouth. After getting the message, I smiled and opened my hand. It dropped the pokeball into my palm and nudged me again, happily. Today was alright, I think.


End file.
